Hermoso Desastre
by Ale1008
Summary: Bulma cree ha puesto suficiente distancia entre ella y su pasado, pero cuando llega a la Universidad todo se complica. Vegeta es exactamente lo que quiere evitar. El pasa sus noches ganando dinero. Intrigado por la resistencia de Bulma hacia sus encantos, Vegeta la atrae con una apuesta. Si el pierde, entrara en abstinencia durante un mes, si gana ella vivira con el un mes.


_¿Por que seguir viviendo?_

-Mamá ¿verdad que mi hermana es la chica mas bonita del universo?- Pregunto aquel chico de cabellos lavandas.

-Ya, eso es mentira Trav- Decía la chica de cabellos azules.

-No, eres hermosa, aunque nunca tendrás un novio- Le decía su hermano mayor.

-¿Porque?- Pregunto ella

-Porque los espantare a todos- Le dijo mientras la despeinaba

-Ya dejame- Le decía mientras reía e intentaba alejarlo

Los chicos siguieron peleando en el asiento trasero de aquel auto durante unos minutos, hasta que al chico mayor le llamo la atención algo.

-Mamá, vamos al lago?- Preguntó Travis

-Si, es que quiero ir al menos una vez mas con los dos antes de que comiences la universidad- Explico la Sra. Bref

-¿Y papá? - Pregunto la niña

-Tu padre esta ocupado Bulma, pero lo veremos a la vuelta, ¿si?- Le dijo su madre

_Ya no tengo a nadie..._

-Siempre esta ocupado- Dijo con un puchero

-Ya, ya, ahora lo único de lo que te debes preocupar es que cuando lleguemos al lago te venceré nadando- Le dijo su hermano

-¡Es que siempre haces trampa!- Se quejo ella

-En realidad tu eres lenta-Contradijo el

-Yo no soy lenta, tu haces trampa ¡admítelo!

-Eres lenta, no debes tener verguenza por eso.

-Te golpeare si sigues diciendo eso- Dijo ella mientras le enseñaba su puño cerrado

-Wow no imagino cuanto daño podrías hacerme, tu, una niña de 10 años contra mi un gran hombre, musculoso, atractivo, fuerte ...

-¡Ya basta!- Decía ella riendo

_Ya no sonrío..._

-Sabes que, creo que ya se porque eres lenta nadando- Dijo Travis

-Esta bien, explicame porque-Dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

-Porque eres una mariposa.

-¿Nunca vas a dejar de decir que soy una mariposa?- Pregunto suspirando

-Una azul.

-Una mariposa azul... dices eso desde que soy una bebe, yo creo que ya estas loco- Dijo riendo

-Piénsalo, siempre te gusto ir mas en avión que en barco, ademas de que cuando estas enojada ¿A donde es que vas?

-Al techo

-¿Por que?

-Porque me gusta sentir el aire fresco, es relajante.

-¿Ves? Eres como una mariposa, una mariposa azul.

-¿Y porque azul?

-Seguro porque el color de tu cabello es rojo, ¿Porque crees que es? - Dijo el riendo

Los dos rieron hasta que sintieron como su madre se sorprendía frente al volante e intentaba desesperadamente frenar a tiempo. Delante de ellos uno de los tantos autos freno sin darle tiempo a los demás para reaccionar, causando así un choque en cadena. El auto no logro frenar, llevándose un gran golpe con uno de los autos de enfrente, por lo que salio volando, dando vueltas sin poder parar. Cuando por fin se detuvo había quedado de cabeza y completamente destrozado. Pero personas seguían con vida allí dentro gracias a el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Bulma? ¿Bulma estas bien? ¡Contesta!- Gritaba Tavis

-Estoy bien Trav- Respondió con los ojos cerrados debido al impacto.

-Escuchame debes quitarte el cinturón, yo me lo quitare y las sacare a las dos de aquí, ¿si?

Bulma abrió los ojos y observo a su hermano, que la miraba con una sonrisa. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa intentando decirle que estaba bien, pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver que detrás de su hermano un auto iba sin poder frenar en dirección a ellos.

-¡Trav, no! - Grito mientras que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

Travis vio rápidamente el auto y volvió a ver a Bulma, ahora el con lagrimas también.

-Escuchame, nunca te dejare, ¿sabes? debajo de mi cama, hay una caja con sobres dentro, cada uno con un tema, ábrelos solo cuando sea necesario. Cuidate, se una buena chica, ¿si? Te amo, y sobre todo, vuela alto, mi pequeña mariposa azul.

Y el auto impacto contra ellos, causando instantáneamente la muerte de los dos integrantes mayores.

_ Negro... todo fue negro despues de eso..._

* * *

Me veo frente al espejo, tan solo una cicatriz de al menos 5 cm en la clavícula del lado derecho. Eso fue lo que me dejo aquel accidente de hace exactamente 6 años. Esa y las miles que me hice en la muñeca y antebrazo a consecuencia de pesadillas, comentarios, miradas o pensamientos. Ya cualquier cosa era un detonante para que me encerrara en algún baño o habitación a infligirme dolor, un dolor que con suerte aliviaría el que tenia en mi pecho.

Abrí el cajón del mueble que se encontraba frente mio, sacando de allí aquella hoja de hierro con la que tan familiarizada estaba. Camine hasta la bañera e intente relajarme, pero como siempre esos perturbadores recuerdos volvían. Observe mi brazo izquierdo, el que mas cicatrices tenia, al menos mas de 50 y hoy se le sumarían mas...

Media hora después estoy en mi habitación envuelta en una toalla aun manchada de abundante sangre. Busque algo cómodo para ponerme, y luego baje hacia la cocina donde mi padre ya estaba pronto para cenar.

-Perdón por hacerte esperar es que necesitaba un tranquilizante baño- Me excuse

-No importa, yo acabo de llegar- Me dijo mientras sonreía.

Vi como su sonrisa no estaba reflejada en sus ojos, los cuales se veían muy tristes.

-Papá, fuiste al cementerio, ¿no?

-Si, les lleve unas muy lindas flores, aunque ya habían algunas- Me dijo

Si, yo había ido también, justo antes de encerrarme en aquel baño.

-Seguro tus flores eran hermosas, me hubiera gustado verlas- Le dije antes de concentrarme solamente en mi plato de comida.

La cena fue silenciosa, mi padre me conoce bien, y sabe que justo este día cada año no quiero hablar con nadie.

-Hija ya me iré a dormir, ¿terminaste de empacar tus cosas?

Ah, es verdad, dentro de tres días tendía que salir hacia la universidad en la capital del norte, donde comenzaría a estudiar a partir del lunes por la mañana.

-Casi termino papá- Era verdad, mi habitación estaba llena de cajas, pero aun me faltaban algunas cosas

-Que bueno, ¿Te conté que en esa universidad conocí a tu madre?

-Si papá ya me contaste la historia- Le dije, ya que en realidad no quería que volviera a contarme aquella cursi historia que siempre me contaba junto con mamá.

-Espero tu conozcas a tu primer amor allí también, hermosa. Buenas noches- Fue lo único que me dijo antes de abandonar la cocina para así dirigirse a su habitación.

-No lo creo papi- Me dije para si misma mientras también me dirigía a mi habitación.

Yo no era buena para hacer amigos. Había dejado la escuela para poder terminarla en casa y a partir de allí nunca mas se me cruzo por la mente volver a ir a algún instituto donde hubiera mucha gente. Hasta ahora, que mi padre me dijo que lo que mas quería en este mundo era que fuera a aquella universidad debido a aquellos buenos momentos que el vivió allí.

Cuando entro a mi habitación no puedo evitar ver durante varios minutos la manta de mi cama. Aquella que Travis me regalo para mi sexto cumpleaños. Era blanca, con mariposas, mariposas azules.

No pude evitar llorar.

Me quite mis convers y me acosté, abrazándome a mi misma como lo hacia Trav cuando tenia miedo. Y sin darme cuenta en algún momento de la noche me dormí.

.

.

.El celular me suena, y se de quien es la llamada entrante.

-¿Que pasa Milk?

-Wow, si, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿que? Si yo también te extrañe amiga- Decía fingiendo lo que al parecer era su dialogo perfecto

-Perdón, sabes que dia fue ayer- Le dije a quien era mi mejor amiga desde los 4 años.

-Ya lo se, llamaba para invitarte a comer un helado esta tarde, Goku llego a la ciudad ayer y me gustaría que saliéramos los 3, como los viejos tiempos, ¿Recuerdas?

Claro que lo recuerdo. Conocí a Goku el primer día de clases, cuando un chico quería quitarnos nuestro almuerzo. El nos defendió, ademas los 3 estábamos en la misma clase. Y cuando pensaba que no podíamos llevarnos mejor nos enteramos que su hermano mayor era el mejor amigo del mio. Siempre supe que terminaría con Milk, pero cuando teníamos 12 se mudo a la ciudad del norte porque una tía suya estaba delicada de salud, y su madre tenia que cuidarla. Ahora cada vez que podía llamaba o venia a vernos.

-Claro, ¿Cuantos días se quedara?

-Hasta el sábado, aprovechare a irme con el y mis cosas para la universidad. Deberías irte con nosotros también.

-Estaría bien supongo.

-Sera tan bonito volver a estar todos juntos-Dijo con una voz soñadora.

-Si, aunque ahora se pasan besando, dan asco-Le dije mientras sonreía

-Eso no es verdad-Dijo avergonzada. La conozco tan bien que debe de estar roja como un tomate - Ademas, yo no decía nada cuando estabas con Yamcha

-Ya, ok, no quiero que la conversación tome ese rumbo. ¿A que hora lo de los helados?

-Mmm, no se ¿A que hora puedes?

-Después del almuerzo, pasare por tu casa y de alli salimos a algún lado, ¿Si?

-De acuerdo, te estaremos esperando entonces-Fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de que colgara.

Mire la hora en la pantalla de mi celular. 10:57

-Maldición.

Me duche y salí rápidamente hacia la cocina, esperando tener suerte y que mi padre se encontrara allí aun.

-Señorita Bulma, su padre ya salio, ¿quiere desyunar o almorzar?- Me pregunto Grace la sirvienta que conocía de toda la vida.

-Oh, esta bien, comeré una manzana y dentro de una hora me gustaría almorzar- Le dije, algo desanimada por la idea de perderme estar al menos una hora con mi padre en la mañana.

-Esta bien, ¿Que te gustaría comer?

-Cualquier cosa, pero por favor ya solo dime Bulma, vengo diciéndotelo desde hace 16 años- Le dije con cariño

-Sabes que no esta bien visto.-Decía mientras me alcanzaba mi manzana

-Tonterías- Tome mi manzana y me fui hasta la sala.

Me senté en el sofá y encendí el televisor. Me quede allí hasta la hora del almuerzo.

-Bulma ya esta la comida- Me grito desde la cocina Grace

Camine hasta donde de seguro un exquisito plato me esperaba.

-¿Te costo mucho?-Le pregunte

-¿Hacer la comida?-Preguntó

-No, llamarme por mi nombre- Le dije mientras me sentaba en mi silla

-Ja ja ja que gracioso- Dijo con ironía - Mejor comete lo que prepare, que se que es una de tus comidas preferidas.

Era verdad, amaba la comida italiana, y lo que Grace había cocinado hoy era Pasta con ajo y aceite.

-Siéntate tu también- Le dije

-No bulma, yo comeré después.

-No, sabes que me gusta que me acompañes en las comidas, ademas me hace sentir incomoda comer sola.

-Esta bien mi niña, pero solo porque eres la niña mas dulce que conozco, ¿esta bien?

Grace se sirvió su plato de comida y lo disfruto junto a mi en la mesa.

Una media hora después estaba caminando hacia la casa de Milk. No le gustaba ir en medios de transporte, los utilizaba tan solo si no quedaba otra opción, pero cuanto mas alejada mejor.

Cuando llego a la casa, Milk la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Bulma! Que bueno que ya llegaste, pasa- Decía la pelinegra

-¿Como estas?-Pregunto Bulma

-Bien, estábamos hablando sobre como viajaremos el sábado.

-Yo tengo las capsulas, guardamos todo en allí y viajamos en mi aeronave, ¿Quieren?

-Si, no le veo el problema, es que sabemos que a ti no te hubiera gustado viajar en auto o el de Goku o cualquier auto- Me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Tienes razón, aunque me sentiría mas cómoda si manejas la aeronave tu, ya sabes- Le dije algo incomoda, ya que me daba verguenza tener que siempre pedirle a mi amiga que maneje porque a mi me seguia dando miedo.

-Tranquila yo lo hago, no hay problema- Me dijo con una sonrisa cálida

Detrás de ella vi salir de la cocina a Goku, que parecía algo incomodo.

-¿Como estas Bulma? -Dijo al momento que me abrazaba

-Bien y tu?

-Bien, aunque sucedió algo - Dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a Milk

-¿Que sucedió?- Pregunto ella asustada

-Estaba hablando con mi primo, y me dijo que una de las tuberías de la universidad se había roto hace mucho tiempo sin que nadie se enterase, y al no ser atendida empeoraron las cosas y terminaron rompiéndose otras 7 mas, por lo que no dejan que nadie se aloje hasta que no se arreglen las cosas.- Nos dijo

Oh no... creo que ya se lo que viene...

-Osea que se suspenderán las clases?- Preguntó Milk

-No, tan solo que ustedes no pueden quedarse allí, tendrán que buscar otro lado en donde vivir mientras la universidad esta

Lo sabia, ahora tendríamos que buscar urgentemente un lugar donde quedarnos.

-Entonces en donde nos quedaremos?- Pregunto Milk triste

-Saben que yo comparto casa con mi primo así que hemos hablado y ninguno de los dos tenemos algun problema con que se quedaran alli, Milk, tu ya has ido antes, asi que no tendras problemas, y Bulma se puede adaptar rapido, seguro se entenderan bien- Nos dijo el

-Oh, que bueno, por un momento me asuste- Dijo la pelinegra

-¿Quedarnos en lo de tu primo? ¿Seguro no es molestia?- Pregunte, ya que no me sentía totalmente comoda

-No es solo de mi primo, también es mi casa, y no, ya te dije que no son ninguna molestia, ninguna de las dos.- Aseguro

-Esta bien, entonces mañana ya termino de guardar mi cosas, y les traigo capsulas, así guardan las cosas y el sábado salimos los tres de mi casa, ¿si?

-Esta bien, ahora salgamos a comer esos helados- Dijo Goku levantándose animado

Los tres salimos animados, esperando que esta salida fuera la mejor. Hablamos todo el tiempo, de como le iba a Goku en aquella ciudad, de los vecinos que tendríamos, de como era su primo y de como era la universidad. Nada sonaba mal, parecía que aquel paso que no quería dar no era tan malo. Tal vez ir a aquella universidad que tanto querían mis padres y a la que nunca pudo ir mi hermano no era tan mala. ahora lo único que esperaba era llevarme bien con aquel primo de Goku,

Hasta ahora lo único que sabia era que su nombre era Vegeta.


End file.
